


Ziggy, Weird and Gilly

by fairyshipped



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band, El is pining over Max, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike's sexuality is yet unknown, will is a smoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshipped/pseuds/fairyshipped
Summary: Will and Lucas form a band together, which concludes to new meetings. A group of friends start their teenage journey of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that helped me write this first chapter of the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htobTBlCvUU

"Lucas!" I shout a little louder than i meant to, a breath away from getting detention.

  
I caught his attention, and gave him the note. _'Meet me at the warehouse next to the canteen'_. He nodded at me secretely, after glancing around to see if anyone was watching of course.

  
We were preparing a really big thing, and we both wanted it to be perfect. No one knew about it yet though, we wanted it to be a surprise.

  
I giggled as lowly as I could, hiding my face. I had to repress the energy that struggled to get out of me in the form of laughter. Instead, I laughed inside just by shaking my chest and nailing a poker face.

  
Lucas thumbed me up when I succeeded on not laughing, and honestly, on keeping this from everyone else for so long.

 

 

 

  
"You gotta admit it, it's really cool to be meeting in here like this," Lucas clapped his hands.

  
"I know right, it's like committing a legal crime."

  
I see Lucas as he gets his sticks out of his bag and I start warming up. Day three, I'm ready to go. I grab the guitar and hang it around my neck.

  
"One, two, three, four," I count and we immediately start playing. I feel the energy I previously repressed emerging again.

  
I love being able to express myself like this. It's like finding my soulmate, even if it isn't human. The things I feel, things no human has ever made me feel. And probably will never make me feel.

  
We continue playing, and I close my eyes while I sing...

  
"Sorry, is this...ohhh!"

  
We stop immediately as the voice reaches us.

  
I looked at the door and noticed a boy covering his mouth, looking at us all surprised. His face was too bright from the sun, and I couldn't see clearly.

  
"And you are?" Lucas asked.

  
The boy turned to Lucas, and now I could see him better. His curly hair was what standed out on first sight, but I also noticed the Star Wars T-shirt he was wearing.

  
"Mike," he answered. "You're a band?" he came closer.

 

"Yes we are, but we're kind of missing a member," I say and scratch my head. Did I mention he was way taller than I thought?

  
"Yeah, we don't have a guitarist. Will is only playing temporarily."

  
"What a weird coincidence. I play the guitar!"

  
"Wow, okay. Would you be interested in joining then?" I asked. I looked at Lucas with a look that said, is this okay?, and he simply nodded.

  
"Sure, why not?"

  
"Well, show us what you've got first." Lucas shows him the guitar wrapped around my neck. I gently get it off and hand it to him.

  
He just takes it from my hands with confidence. He positions and puts his fingers on the strings as a melody echoes in my ears and I realize that this was a great idea. I recognize the tune of course, and am kind of excited about Mike's choice.

  
I observe as he shakes his head in satisfaction. He was obviously enjoying it. I related to his passion and immediately took a liking to him.

  
After some moments Lucas starts drumming along and I just had to sing too.

  
_Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly,_  
_And the spiders from Mars. He played it left hand_  
_But made it too far_  
_Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band..._

  
"So you're Ziggy who plays guitar, huh?" I smile at Mike.

  
"And you're Weird and Gilly..." we all laughed.

 

 

 

"Guys I really have to go," I complained but they keeped dragging me.

  
We kept walking, towards the (one and only) tree of the school.

  
"Hide," El whispered in a bossy manner.

  
I straightened my posture alongside the tree line, wondering what was going on.

  
"What is it this time? Please don't tell me you will punch someone again."

  
"No, look."

  
And I did. A couple feet away from us stood Max , talking to a boy I had met a few hours ago.

  
"That's the new kid we were telling you about," Dustin mumbled behind me. He looked like a detective, even if I knew he was just acting.

  
"I know, he plays guitar right?"

  
"How do you know that?" Dustin looked at me again with that mysterious look that searched for answers.

  
"Rumors I guess." Almost. "He's cute," I say mindlessly to change the subject, and El shoots me a glare.

  
"What is he doing with Max?" 

  
"Calm down El, she's just making a friend! You don't have to overreact every time you see her talking with someone new!"

  
"Lucas has a point. You can't keep dragging us on sessions like this every other day."

  
"I know, it's just that...I'm crazy about her."

  
We were all very aware of that. She had done some unbelievable stuff like singing underneath her window cheesy love songs or ask her out in front of the whole school (her saying no was more than humiliating for her) and she still persisted. But Max was playing hard to get, even if she seemed to like El too. An unsolved mystery.

  
"Come on, let's go eat something...we'll get back to this later," Dustin put his arm around El, dragging her out of the scene.

  
"I'm hungry for burgers."

  
"Again? Come on, let's have chinese for a change."

  
"I prefer pizza."

  
And that's how an hour passed until we finally got to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Mike better.

"Tell us more about you, Mike," I put my hands under my chin, leaning towards him.

Me and Lucas thought he was exactly what we were looking for. Our music tastes were similar, not to mention his geeky side. We fitted like coffee and sugar.

"What do you want to know?" 

"Your interests, friends, life story," Your sexuality. I shook my head.

"Well, besides music, I like philosophy. Like, curiosity about what science can't explain yet. I love to think about that stuff."

What a great catch.

"And you like Star Wars," I comment looking at his T-shirt. He was wearing it for 5 days straight.

"Hey, don't judge me. I just don't have all my clothes here since we're still moving in."

A few moments later we find ourselves in the dark room we all met, covering our favorites songs. The dust inside the room might be more than the oxygen in it, and I knew it wasn't healthy for me but I was enjoying this too much.

Mike turned out to be a great guitarist, but he wasn't still an official member of the band (which no one knew that existed yet). We accepted him right away, which was careless. But that's us, we use our hearts, not our brains. And our hearts seemed to be right this time. 

"When is our first perfomance then?" Mike asked later, we were arriving home, just the two of us.

"We're planning to show up on the school party in two weeks. What do you think?"

"I'm in," he smiles a little and then walks a little slower. "You know...I really like this."

I look at him. "What?"

"The band...it's kind of like a dream come true. And actually performing in front of like 500 people? Just wow."

"Yeah, I know. It's a little scary too."

"It is, but when it comes to music everything is beautiful. There's no racism, no negativity. Just people and their deep thoughts, describing life from their side, letting other people experience what they never will."

Spoken like a real philosopher. His words made me think and I looked at him. He was really passionate about it.

"That's really interesting, Pluto," I joke and he gently punched my arm.

"Hey! I'm opening my heart over here. Have some respect!"

"But what is respect, really?" I say in a heavy voice, pretending to be on a documentary.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. "I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band prepares to perform on a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__X6cYJDXOg This song inspired the next chapters...you're welcome

"Guess what," Lucas came to me, all excited.

I gave him a questioning look.

"We're gonna perform live. A week from now."

"Where?"

"On. A. Gay. Bar." 

"Shut up!" I exclaim. 

A gay bar...I had never been to one. But I think it would be a great opportunity for us, as a band, to get some publicity. And for me, as an individual.A gay individual. 

"Do you think Mike would mind?" 

"Nah, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

I nod, agreeing with him. "Let's go tell him!"

 

 

"A gay bar?" his mouth was hanging open and I can't stop my laughter. "Fine by me, as long as I don't have to strip."

"I wouldn't mind stripping," I say and shake my hips a little.

"Oh no! Stop it! I don't want this in my head!" Lucas screamed and me and Mike laughed.

I imagine us all dressed up, ready to perform, while 80s pop music is playing on the background. I feel like it would have a retro aesthetic, with shiny lights and glitter. Like an everyday pride. Would that be stereotypical? Even so, it would be amazing.

And this will be a long week.

"Hello there, what are you talking about?" Dustin's voice popped up out of nowhere and along with him Eleven, looking at Mike suspiciously.

I almost answered his question, when I recalled that no one knew about the band yet.

"Nothing, we were talking about hallucinative drugs." 

"I hope you aren't getting into trouble, kids. You know, drugs are bad." 

"Yeah, dad, we know," Lucas looked at Dustin annoyed.

Everyone stood there, in an awkward silence.

"So, Mike, this is Eleven and Dustin. Guys, this is Mike."

"Hi," El waved. She seemed to like him. 

"So, wanna hang out with us?"

 

 

Practice practice practice. I feel my voice closing after singing for so many hours. I'm not worrying though, I sound kind of sexy. Like when you get a cold, and your voice feels so much better than before.

"Do you think we should start making our own songs?" Lucas asked once during our integral. 

"Definitely. We can't always cover other bands anyway."

"I already have some ideas in mind. If I hum a melody can you play it on the guitar Mike?" 

"I can try."

"All of that will come after the school party though. We have to focus on what we'll be playing on the two following performances."

"Yes sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you teach me some chords? I'm really struggling with this song," I tap my fingers on the surface of the guitar. 

"Sure."

He sits cross-legged in front of me, while I'm seated on a short stool, the guitar sitting on my knee. I explain to him the riff I've been trying to play, but hadn't been able to. I've even lost my pick, and I've been playing with bare fingers. My index finger's nail is a little torn out, but I think it's nice to have that little detail.

"So," he looked up at me before he started explaining.

Mike had never brought with him his own guitar since the day he joined the band, something I found odd. Maybe he didn't have one, or maybe he was having trouble from moving in town. He was too talented to just be practicing in school though.

"Put this finger here," he showed the third fret, fifth row.

And I did.

"This, here," he then touched my ring finger to indicate which one I should use. 

The slight contact was warm and my reaction was proportional to the silence around us. Awkward, but at the same time pleasant.

I look down, quandary in my eyes and I find Mike staring at me back. I bite my lip as I stare too. His curly hair were falling all over his face. I liked that messy attitude. Especially for a guitarist.

"Like this?" I strum the guitar with my broken nail, which seems to have no effect on how the sound comes out.

"Exactly," there's a hint of a smile on his face, and I distinguish a change in myself.

"I really can't wait for Saturday night," me and Lucas are having lunch together on the smoking bench, an isolated part of the school. It's great for days like today. When we want some peace, a couple of cigarettes and good conversations.

"Me too, it will be like our natural enviroment."

"Let the gay sheep graze some queer grass."

"Do you think Mike is a sheep too, or just a shepherd?"

"I don't know, honestly," I suck the cigarette, feeling my lungs fill in. "My radar can't tell on this one," I huff the smoke it out, trying to make a figure with it. 

"Only time will show. Or a gay show. This Saturday night. Be there and figure it out," we both laugh and the bell starts ringing, annoying as my history teacher's high-pitched voice.

 

I have worn a silver, shiny shirt with a weird texture that rubs on my skin and creates a strange feeling. But it does not matter, because style overcomes comfort, at least for today. It's like you've put on me a ball of disco. The light that falls on the blouse is reflected, creating this 80s atmosphere I want. The black shadow I wear gives a style of wild, more rock, but at the same time more elegant.

I exercise to get my voice ready before going out, while I hear Mike tuning his guitar and Lucas doing hand exercises. 

Our first live. And it's on a gay bar. How cool is that?

I look at Mike who looks a little stressed, as we all do, and I'm comforted in a way. His precence lightens the heavy anxiety inside me.

Suddenly, the loud music that has been playing till now stops, and we are on the scene, facing a crowd that is looking up at us, expecting.

"People of the night," I begin, "We are...Ziggy, Weird and Gilly, or else, The Gay Threesome. Enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagine playing at the bar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R6WIbx8ysE
> 
> Anyhow, tell me if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show.

We jammed for half an hour, and it was time to leave the scene. 

"Thank you for dancing this mess around. I hope you liked us," everyone cheered. "Honestly, we're not the Gay Threesome, neither Ziggy, Weird and Gilly. That's just an inside joke. But until we find an actual name, you can call us that. Thank you!" 

 

 

"Do you think they liked us?" Mike asked as we were having some drinks after the performance.

"Definately. Didn't you see how they sang along on 'Tainted Love'?" Lucas said and raised his glass. Of course they'd sing along on the gayest song of the 80s. "Cheers."

"Now we get wasted," I say and we all laugh. Like proper rock stars.

 

 

"If you let a moustache, I think you'd look like Freddie Mercury," Lucas said to me, a couple of drinks later.

"What are you talking about man? Mercury is like, a god."

"I hate it when people compare Freddie Mercury to god. I mean, he's great and all, but he's no Freddie Mercury."

"Well said!" we cling our glasses, and drink some more.

 

 

When I'm drunk, I don't feel unable to control myself, and what I'm saying. There's just nothing holding me back so as not to say what I'm thinking. My body, on the other hand...that, I have no control over.

"Whoaa there! Hahah, sorry!" I say as I fall on top of someone. 

"Just me," I look up and see Mike, his head on top of mine. My body reacts to the contact and I have a tickling feeling on my stomach. The so-called butterflies. 

"Oopsy," I notice my hand holding his T-shirt and I let it out of my grip. It's grippled now, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"I love this song! Dance with me?" he offered me his hand and I accepted his invitation.

I really felt like dancing today and the song fit my mood. As it got later and later, 80s songs were no longer the theme of the bar. Now trance echoed around, noisewaves vibrating inside me. 

I started banging my body against the music, while trying to keep my balance. Mike seemed to be struggling too, so he caught my hand and continued dancing. I ignored the sweat on our hands and the beating of my heart, and continued dancing.

 

 


End file.
